Before Skyward Sword
by LordGhirahim99
Summary: Before Skyward Sword, there was the Great War. Humans and Demons clashed on many a battlefield, both vying for control, but there is never a true victor. I present to you now what I propose happened during that time... During a time of warfare, violence, forbidden love, torture...among other things.
1. Chapter 1

A white radiance glows throughout the area, the light itself emanating from a figure of glory and splendor. This figure is the Goddess Hylia, Queen of the Hylian realm, protector of the Triforce of Wisdom, and is also known as the Goddess of Time. Long, golden hair cascades down her back and covers up part of her snow-white gown. Her skin is pale, brightening her blue eyes; eyes that can pierce a man's soul. These eyes of hers are trained on two beings that are kneeling at her feet, both without clothing, but in Hylia's eyes they are perfect. The two do not feel exposed in any way and they are not ashamed.

The one on the left is a man, the white hair that usually covers half of his face falling away because of the angle at which he dips his head. Deep brown eyes are lowered to the ground in reverence and respect. His skin is the color of storm clouds, and due to him having a toned, muscular build, he is quite handsome.

"Ghirahim" this man is called by the one who created him, who created the woman kneeling next to him as well, "You are to guard the Triforce of Power and to be the spirit of my blade. With you at my side, I might have a blade that can stand against the might of the Demon King."

"I understand, my Queen," he murmurs in response, his voice deep and seeming to have a musicality to it that few would not listen to.

With a nod, Hylia turns her gaze to the woman on the right that is kneeling just as Ghirahim is.

This woman is beautiful, and a smile graces Hylia's face as she sees Ghirahim steal a glance at her.

Her skin is pale and smooth. With bright blue eyes, she captivates those she looks upon. Her hair is long, but not as long as Hylia's, her hair matching the hue of her eyes. Pink lips part in silence as she waits to hear her Goddess's words.

"Fi," Hylia says, "The Triforce of Courage is what you will guard. You will embody the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane that my champion will wield. Guide him well, Fi."

"I will not fail you, Goddess Hylia," Fi replies.

"Rise, both of you," the Goddess says, a motherly tone in her voice, "Lift your heads."

The two do as Hylia commanded and stand, raising their heads to gaze upon their creator.

Hylia offers them both a warm, loving smile.

"I am proud of you both already," she murmurs, stepping forward and pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. "I love you."

Ghirahim's eyes lower while Fi's remain trained on Hylia's face.

Nodding once, Hylia dismisses them to leave, to see the world before it is consumed by the fires of war.

* * *

"She seems confident in us, in our abilities," Ghirahim says as he and Fi walk out of Hylia's castle and down the stone steps, heading towards the forest.

"And we have yet to realize our own abilities," Fi murmurs, a small smile on her lips.

"Indeed. But we have all the time in the world to explore them."

The two become enveloped in a warm breeze, marking the end of spring. The breeze, Ghirahim sees, brushes aside Fi's hair and gently caresses her cheek. His gaze lingers on her face before he forces himself to remove his eyes.

He doesn't see Fi's cheeks redden, or her eyes move to him, hesitantly. The smile of hers softens and she shifts nearer to him. Ghirahim glances at her again, offering her a small smile in return. Fi's hand slowly moves down to grasp his. Her male counterpart blushes and looks away out of embarrassment.

"It is alright," Fi tells him, "There is no need to be embarrassed."

Saying nothing, Ghirahim nods, sighing.

"If you insist, my dear," he murmurs, smiling slyly.

Laughing, Fi swats him with her free hand.

"Oh stop!" she exclaims lightheartedly.

Ghirahim's laughter joins hers and his eyes brighten as he turns to face her, his free hand resting on her hip. Suddenly realizing what position he drew her into, he clears his throat and backs away awkwardly, lowering his head.

"My apologies…"

"Ghirahim, there is no need to apologize," Fi tells him, tilting his head up with a caring expression on her face, "And I mean that."

Ghirahim nods, exhaling slowly. "Alright."

Fi squeezes his hand reassuringly before they begin walking again.


	2. Author's Note

I have decided to quit working on this particular work due to lack of inspiration. However, I have begun to work on a first person telling of this same story, just with minor changes. I am planning to update that one frequently. The story is titled "Before Skyward Sword in First Person." I hope you enjoy it. :)


End file.
